


重来

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana
Kudos: 9





	重来

命数如织，当如磐石。

——岩雀·塔莉娅

按理来说，赢了比赛所有人都应该是高高兴兴的，一群二十左右的小青年更应该如此，而此时赢下劲敌SG战队的ZX战队基地却鸦雀无声。

赢下比赛的喜悦被赛场上轻狂的挑衅行为搅得支离破碎，所有人都坐在自己的电脑上默默rank，只是余光还是忍不住往那个沉默少年身上瞟，无人愿意打破此时的尴尬气氛。

ZX的ad选手杨昭闵窝在电竞椅里，一言不发的排位，有段时日未剪的头发垂下来洒下一层阴影，遮住了他所有情绪与表情，只留下令人难以靠近的阴郁。

最后还是教练Duce打破了沉默，笑着拉着杨昭闵去了经理办公室。

两年的时光，Duce对杨昭闵的态度从轻慢到如今的信任，身为教练他珍惜这个难得一见的好苗子，身为长辈，他心疼这个日复一日沉默着的少年。

两年前，年轻的赞助商作为赞助条件的一部分把这个少年塞进队伍，彼时，杨昭闵才十八岁，剪着刺啦啦的寸头，低着头站在赞助商旁边，一言不发，仿佛事不关己。

考虑到俱乐部的未来，老板当然答应了这个条件。而Duce作为教练考虑得更多的是战队的成绩，本能的反感这个走后门入队的少年。

不过杨昭闵用他的实力击碎了一切质疑，很快成为ZX战队新一代核心，大家慢慢和他熟悉起来，也知道他沉默外表下掩埋着温柔而坚韧的内心。

无论如何，这个少年是绝对和“年少轻狂”这四个字背道而驰的。

经理办公室仿佛是事先准备好的，里面空无一人，留给两人良好的谈话空间。

Duce招呼着杨昭闵坐下，试探着问“你和Justice有矛盾？”

难道是因为历来是媒体关注的新老ad之争的焦点？想要证明自己比Justice优秀？Duce想不明白今天下午杨昭闵的行为究竟为何。

“Justice是很好的ad，我…我很崇拜他。”杨昭闵低着头回答。

Duce有些不懂了，既然崇拜，今天下午比赛为什么对着对方的“尸体”跳舞，他难道不知道这是充满侮辱意味的行为吗？

还是年轻人表现崇拜的方式不同？

“看微博了吗？你该庆幸Starlight赛后拒绝握手，不然今天赛后焦点都在你身上了。”Duce言辞委婉，试图从杨昭闵微垂的脸上看出一丝情绪。

杨昭闵好歹是赞助商塞进来的，身份特殊，一般只要不犯原则性的错误，俱乐部都睁一只眼闭一只眼，好在这人看着不好惹，实际上乖乖巧巧又有上进心，Duce也不想太苛责他，可今天这事儿又实在影响不好。

倒是杨昭闵大大方方的认错，他最初来ZX战队时大家都觉得他是靠关系进来的不爱搭理他，而如今他却只能从这个大家庭里找到些许温暖，他不想让他们以为他是背后依附着强权，所以才如此轻狂。

“今天下午脑门一热就那么做了，我已经发了道歉声明了，也私底下给Justice道歉了，给俱乐部带来麻烦了，对不起。”

Duce是第一次听到杨昭闵说这么多话，好在杨昭闵道歉及时，再加上今天大家的关注焦点都在SG那个脾气火爆的小中单身上，杨昭闵才没被喷的太厉害，给俱乐部造成的影响也在可控范围内，Duce叹了口气，实在不忍心再责问他，起身拍了拍杨昭闵的肩膀“以后可不能这样了，出去训练吧。”

杨昭闵又说了声对不起，转身出了经理办公室，又去给队友和工作人员道了歉，才回到自己的位置上训练。

他后悔了，他不应该那么冲动的，不应该孤注一掷的想要得到那个人的关注。

反正他从来没有真正把目光停在自己身上。

杨昭闵垂下眼帘，敲鼠标的声音愈加清晰。

凌晨四点，训练室的灯已经关了，只有杨昭闵的电脑还亮着，偶尔能听见明显压低的键盘敲击声。

Duce半夜被憋醒爬起来上厕所，打开门就看到黑黝黝的训练赛一个少年猫在电竞椅上，电脑泛着暗淡的光，他有些着急，因此声音也带上了几分严厉“小闵你怎么还不睡？这都几点了？”

训练室正常关闭时间是凌晨两点。

杨昭闵转过头，眼里遍布的血丝惊得Duce困意全无，“这把打完就睡。”

“身体是革命的本钱，你这么不爱惜自己的身体，能在赛场上打多久？以后别这样了。”

Duce也不回房间了，免得这人等自己走后还继续rank，守在旁边等着人打完一把，看人关了电脑回卧室才安心的回房间。

_

杨昭闵躺在床上玩手机，刷着微博，铺天盖地都是指责Starlight的评论，偶尔有几个批评他的评论也被压在了下面。

这样一来，他是不是又无法看到自己了？

心里堵的难受，只有忙碌起来才能片刻忘记难受的情绪，可屋子里没有电脑，本来是有的，在某一回输了比赛自己通宵rank被发现后，被教练不由分说的拆掉了，因此他此时只能徒劳的刷着手机，仿佛这样和那个人见面的可能性就变大了似的。

抵不住睡意来袭，杨昭闵闭上眼睛，睡吧，说不定那个人会出现在梦里。

再醒过来是中午十二点，杨昭闵爬起来穿好衣服，踢踢踏踏的跑下楼，训练室诡异的安静着，几个队友小眼神时不时往身上瞟。

昨天不是已经道歉了吗？昨天晚上大家都恢复正常了呀，吵吵闹闹的训练了一晚上，杨昭闵虽然很少参与他们的谈话，但他打心眼儿里喜欢那种轻松的氛围，怎么今天大家又不说话了？

他疑惑着去厨房拿了点吃的，小声问坐在旁边的辅助Careless“怎么大家都不说话呀，因为我昨天的事有人骂俱乐部吗？”

Careless犹豫了一会儿，指了指经理办公室，小声说“林总来了。”

大老板视察工作，大家自然有些紧张，平日里呼天抢地的气氛也收敛了些，都老老实实的坐在自己位置上rank。

杨昭闵愣了愣，他来视察工作吗？还是…也顺便看看自己？杨昭闵苦笑一声，压下了这个想法，以前他来视察工作时都不怎么和自己说话的，近一年更是基本不来基地检查工作了，他是不是都已经忘了自己了？

杨昭闵打开游戏排队，耳朵却竖起来想要听听经理办公室的动静，也想久违的听听他的声音，可太远了，他耳里只有噼噼啪啪的键盘敲击声。

心神不宁的坐了半个小时，轻微的开门声使他手心出汗，身体也悄然挺直，握着鼠标的手轻轻颤抖。

“小闵，这把打完先和栖迟聊聊？你们也好久没见面了。”Duce走过来拍拍杨昭闵的肩膀，他和林栖迟年龄相差不大，因此选择了不那么生分的称呼。

杨昭闵颔首，但没有回头，干涩的喉咙里挤出一个“好”字，他能感觉到身后灼热又冰冷的目光，像以往每一次一样，让他想要靠近却又望而退步。

点掉对面基地，杨昭闵站起来，手忙脚乱的碰到了桌上的玻璃杯，清脆的落地声让其他人的视线瞬间移到了他的身上，杨昭闵尴尬的抹了抹脸，下意识就弯腰去捡一地的碎片。

“手不要了？不知道拿扫帚？”林栖迟厉声制止。

基地阿姨赶紧拿了扫帚过来打扫干净，十几双眼睛明里暗里的瞧着，杨昭闵浑身不自在，脸颊烧的通红，视线轻轻扫了一眼坐在对面沙发的男人，又瑟缩着移开了。

他一身正装，连头发都梳的一丝不苟，平静如水的面容深不可测，眉眼冷若冰霜令人难以接近，熟悉又陌生的姿态让杨昭闵愣在原地手足无措。

倒是林栖迟先站起来往楼上走，扫了一眼还在愣神的小青年，淡淡的说“跟上。”

回过神来的杨昭闵低着头跟在他身后，这么久不见，男人身上冷峻威严的气势不减反增，压得杨昭闵喘不过气来。

进了房间关上门，杨昭闵还没站稳，就被一道凌厉的掌风堪堪擦着脸颊边扫过。

杨昭闵膝盖一弯，双膝嘭的一声砸在木地板上，不出意料的话明天必然会浮出淤青，他笔直的跪在地板上，低着头说“对不起，给您添麻烦了。”

这死气沉沉的样子让林栖迟怒火中烧，不是说和同龄人呆在一起性子也会变开朗吗，怎么这人来这儿两年了还是这副阴郁沉默的样子。

安静又笔直的跪在地上看着是乖巧，可身上的反骨却比谁都硬，林栖迟见他这动不动就下跪的德行，怒气上涌抬腿就要踹人，又想着这人还在赛期，堪堪收了回来。

“滚去桌子那边趴着。”林栖迟从公文包里拿出一柄薄薄的竹板，一看就是早就准备好要好好收拾杨昭闵一顿。

杨昭闵看见林栖迟拿出凶器，眼眶瞬间就红了，却还是默不作声走到书桌那边，自觉的扯下短裤和里面的内裤，手肘撑在冰冷的书桌上，腰乖乖的塌下去，两团白嫩的软肉高高翘起，如同献祭。

压下几乎抑制不住的情绪，杨昭闵心里苦笑，至少这一次他真的是来看自己的，就算挨打他也认了。

这一系列熟练又乖巧的动作几乎要把林栖迟气笑，在房间环顾了一圈，从犄角旮旯扯出一个薄薄的软垫，扔到桌上，明明想要表现得冷淡却无可避免的透露出心疼“垫在手肘下面。”

这人打职业的，手可不能受伤。

久违的关心让杨昭闵忍耐的眼泪夺眶而出。

林栖迟不惯着他“眼泪收回去，等会儿有你哭的时候。”

说话间冰凉的竹板抵在杨昭闵尚且白皙的身后，冰凉的触感让他瑟缩了一下，臀肉上泛起细密的鸡皮疙瘩。

薄竹板在左边臀肉轻拍了一下，继而扬起裹挟着凌厉的破空声抽在臀峰，清脆的着肉声伴随着小青年想要抑住却从齿缝流出的破碎痛呼。

白皙的臀肉瞬间浮起两指宽的红痕，杨昭闵拱起身子轻颤，身后的竹板警示般的敲了敲后腰，杨昭闵压下哭腔，塌下身子将受罚的部位拱起来。

几乎是刚摆好姿势，身后竹板便接二连三的甩在臀上，屁（·）股就那么大，四五下便能全部囊括，接下来的板子便只能一遍一遍的往肿痕上叠加。

两人沉默间，杨昭闵少说也挨了三四十下重板，实在受不住身子不停往前挪，每次都会被林栖迟毫不留情的加重的一板子抽回原位。

林栖迟见人身后已经薄薄肿起一层，臀肉通红可怜兮兮的耸在书桌边缘，虽说竹板伤不了人的身子，但好歹也能让他吃些皮肉苦。

这刚才就泫然欲泣的小青年，此时却一丝哭声都没泄出来，只能偶尔听见沉痛的呼吸声，林栖迟有些疑惑，捏着趴着的那人的下颌迫使他抬起头来，映入眼帘的便是杨昭闵满脸的泪水和几近咬破的嘴唇。

理智的弦瞬间被烧断，林栖迟肉眼可见的怒了，冷笑了一声将人提起来按在怀里，只余一个红透的屁（·）股撅在外边。

竹板以雷霆之势抽在微肿的臀肉上，比起刚才教训人的力道，此时更是抱着要将人屁（·）股抽烂的狠厉心情。

杨昭闵痛的头昏脑胀，脑袋懵了两秒才痛呼出声，忍不住的想转身遮住身后挨着狠打的两团肉。

小细腰被男人的大手禁锢得牢牢实实的，只能徒劳的挣扎，两团软肉还是被迫挨着一下重过一下的抽打，偏偏林栖迟一句话不说，整个屋子里弥漫着令人窒息的沉冷。

身后痛的杨昭闵甚至觉得臀肉已经四分五裂，他再也不能维持着乖巧，开始左右闪躲，企图避开吃肉的板子，可那人手里的板子似乎长了眼睛一下不落的抽在脆弱的臀肉上，他嘴里也开始断断续续的痛呼，偶尔夹杂着两句求饶声。

林栖迟沉着脸，将人臀肉抽的深红透紫，臀峰最厉害的地方早已浮起淤花，再抽下去就是破皮流血，听到身下的人儿再也忍不住一句接着一句求饶，总算是停下来，竹板压在高肿的臀峰。

“嘴张不开是吧？只有疼了才知道要说话？挨打不舒服，嘴咬烂了就舒服？”林栖迟说着气不过，又一板子抽在臀峰靠下的位置。

杨昭闵扬起身子哭叫一声，抖如筛糠，哭的声音含含糊糊“不舒服…都不舒服呜…”

“不舒服你不知道说话，我说不让你叫了吗？”林栖迟扬手又要抽人，见怀里软塌塌的人一眼哀求的望着自己，这人身后臀肉又实在无处下手，气不过的把竹板扔在床上。

杨昭闵哭的声音断断续续，“我怕你生气…万一别人听见了怎么办…”

基地的房间隔音又不好，都二十来岁的人了，还要被摁着打屁（·）股，被别人听见了该有多丢脸。

“现在知道丢脸，犯错的时候怎么不觉得丢脸？”林栖迟沉着脸训人。

怎么不丢脸，他只是想用这样的办法博他关注，现在目的达到了，只是，林栖迟会不会觉得他惹了麻烦而更讨厌他？

林栖迟见人又不说话了，当即几巴掌叩响青紫的臀肉“说话！狗脾气又犯了？”

刚刚歇过的臀肉正是敏感的时候，重掌两三下就把杨昭闵抽出哭腔“哥哥…哥哥…别打了呜呜呜”

小青年哭过的声音软软糯糯直击心房。

这个称呼让两个人都沉默了，林栖迟都忘了杨昭闵有多久没叫过他哥哥了，是从十五岁开始？还是更久以前？

杨昭闵是林父战友的儿子，杨父一个单亲爸爸拉扯着杨昭闵长大，杨父死后杨昭闵就被好心的林家收养，林栖迟看着他从瘦骨嶙峋的豆芽菜长成身姿挺拔能独当一面的青年，也不知是从何时开始那个平日一言不发但总喜欢黏在自己身边，犯了错就会哭哭啼啼的叫着哥哥的小孩儿开始疏远自己。

林栖迟从来没问过杨昭闵为什么不再叫他哥哥，而他竟也鬼使神差的默认了杨昭闵在称呼上的改变。

“犯了错就知道叫哥哥。”林栖迟硬下心肠把人拉起来站着，其实早就心软了，却还是冷着声音问“你和SG的ad有矛盾？”

从小养大的小崽子，他怎么能不知道杨昭闵心性如何，从小到大都唯唯诺诺的，规矩礼貌的不越雷池半分，他想不到杨昭闵为何在比赛场上做出那样的行为。

“没有…是我自己昏了头。”杨昭闵垂着头嗫嚅道。

“嘴里没一句实话是吧？还想挨打？”林栖迟皱眉，拉着人的手翻过来使人手心向上，显然是再不老实就要打手心了。

杨昭闵小声嘟囔“不能打手，还要训练。”

“说！”一个字的命令气势迫人，深邃瞳孔紧盯着他的面容，似乎要把他看穿。

不能说，那样低劣的想法不能让他知道，他像一个见不得光的老鼠，试探的隐藏在他身边，渴望着那微末得令人绝望的温柔残渣。

杨昭闵摇了摇头，几近心碎的窒息感让他泪流满面，昨天的行为就当是他最后的放肆吧。

“别问了…我以后会乖…不会给你添麻烦…”

他喜欢林栖迟啊，从懵懂无知的少年时代开始，他的目光就一直不可救药的追随着他的身影。

“我从来没有觉得你给我添麻烦了。”

林栖迟直视杨昭闵自暴自弃的目光，毫不犹豫的回应道。

“就算有，你给我带来的所有麻烦都让我欣喜若狂并且甘之如饴。”迎着杨昭闵不可置信的眼光，林栖迟字字坚定的说道。

可是他只是把自己当成弟弟，而自己却想得寸进尺，奢望那遥不可及的温柔。

眼里的光一闪而逝，片刻又归于沉寂，杨昭闵挤出一个勉强的笑容“谢谢哥哥。”

“现在说说昨天比赛是怎么回事？”

林栖迟步步紧逼，昨天那场比赛他虽未到现场，但也看直播了，看到杨昭闵塔山跳舞的运动时，他第一时间想的不是杨昭闵轻视前辈，刚有点成绩就洋洋自得，而是下意识的觉得出事了，不然以杨昭闵的性格做不出那样轻率的行为，因此他今早才赶了过来，想看看杨昭闵到底怎么了。

杨昭闵沉默了一会儿，湿答答的眼睛望着林栖迟，似乎是想从他的神色里找出一丝情绪，可林栖迟是一贯的镇定自若，他无法看穿他的任何想法。

“你就这么不爱惜自己的羽毛？众目睽睽之下挑衅前辈，你的职业生涯刚刚有一点成就你就要给他染上污点？这就是你以前说的除了打职业什么都不想做？”杨昭闵再三缄默让林栖迟怒火重燃，抬掌就要往下扇，看到他条件反射的闭上眼睛，长睫毛颤颤巍巍，一副乖顺忍耐的模样，林栖迟扬到颊边的巴掌生生收了回来。

等待的疼痛没有到来，杨昭闵试探的睁开眼，看见林栖迟冷若冰霜，比进门时的神色还要冷上两分，一言不发的把竹板放回公文包站起身，不管一脸怔忡的杨昭闵起身就往门口走。

是对自己彻底失望了吗？他又要一个人了吗？杨昭闵捂着脸压抑着破碎的哭声，听到开门的声音杨昭闵突然号啕大哭不顾光着的下半身两三步冲上去抱住林栖迟的腰。

“别走…求你别走…”

紧紧抱住林栖迟腰肢的手被用力掰开，杨昭闵抓住林栖迟的手，情绪崩溃的痛哭“我想让你来看看我！我想你！我想你了！”

以前上学的时候，每次自己犯错被请家长，挨上一顿打之后林栖迟就会陪自己很多天，如今他不过故技重施。

说完这句话，杨昭闵却突然感到羞耻般收回手捂住自己的脸，像支撑不了身体的重量般蹲下身，泪如雨下。

林栖迟有一瞬间的出神，杨昭闵性格孤僻，从来不会把心里的想法说出来，不知是多久的压抑，才能让他如此心力交瘁。

林栖迟把人拉起来，自己坐到床边，让杨昭闵站在他腿间，语气终究是缓和了，这个人啊，永远都知道怎么让自己心疼。

“那你不知道回家？爸妈念叨多少次了？把你养大了就不认人了是吧？”

“没有！我不是…”杨昭闵抽泣着辩解。

叔叔阿姨待他如亲生儿子，他却觊觎他们的儿子，他怎么有脸回去，而且他也不想见到林栖迟，只要不见面他心里的希望就不会死灰复燃。

“闵闵”林栖迟扯出两张纸替他擦擦眼泪，又去饮水机那儿兑了杯温水喂打着哭嗝的小青年喝下，再说话时声音里竟带了诱哄的意味“既然不想把我当哥哥那以后就不用把当哥哥了。”

什么叫当哥哥，不是一直都是哥哥吗？杨昭闵心快速跳动，砰砰砰的让自己头脑发热，有一个不敢言明的想法在脑中浮现。

他声音轻飘飘的发着抖，“这是什么意思？”

林栖迟沉默了一会儿，像是做了什么决定似的，温热的唇快速且温柔的擦过杨昭闵的嘴唇。

片刻后又克制的放开，在杨昭闵呆若木鸡的神色里，林栖迟镇定自若，如果忽略红透了的耳尖的话“自己想。”

“是不是喜欢我的意思？”杨昭闵怯怯的小声说，颤抖的声音带着不自信和试探。

当然喜欢，杨昭闵还是个小崽子的时候，每天回家他回到家就有一个小人儿窝在沙发里小心翼翼的叫着哥哥，少年时代杨昭闵是沉默的，只是每次看向他时眼里还是不可避免的露出依赖。

林栖迟渐渐发现自己的生活几乎被他占满，而自己却丝毫不反感反而乐在其中，那个时候他就知道自己你喜欢上这个小崽子了。

只是那时杨昭闵刚开始打职业，总是不自信，他想着等杨昭闵拿了冠军再告诉他自己的心意，到那时他是冠军而自己不过一身铜臭的商人，杨昭闵总不会不自信了吧？

“那你为什么从来都不来看我？”杨昭闵还是不相信。

“不是你说队友因为我是赞助商对你有意见吗？再说了我不来看你，你就不知道回家？”林栖迟其实最初时隔三差五都要来看他一次，只不过每一次他来，基地所有人都噤若寒蝉，眼神却时不时打量着他和杨昭闵。

敏锐如林栖迟，很快便发现了每次他来时，杨昭闵的不适。他想着他不来也行，等杨昭闵放假回家也是一样的，谁知这养不熟的小崽子出来两年回家的时候不出五次。

杨昭闵只是一个劲儿的掉眼泪，心里的自责和喜悦一时让他说不出话来，眼睛一直痴痴的盯着林栖迟仿佛要把这两年错过的都看个够。

“闵闵知道以后要把我当什么了吗？”林栖迟循循善诱。

“当男朋友！”

杨昭闵眼睛亮晶晶的，脸上还残余着泪痕，有些害羞但说出口的话却很坚定，说完就扑进林栖迟怀里，把脑袋埋进对方的胸膛，听见他有力的心跳声，直觉得前所未有的安心。

而林栖迟也抱紧了怀里的小青年，轻轻吻了一下他毛茸茸的头顶。

所以的一切都很开心，除了下午杨昭闵下楼后，又遭到了所有的队友的注目礼，老好人Careless清了清嗓子，尴尬的说“基地的房间不太隔音，你还好吗？”

坐在一边的上单又试探的问了句“你们家都这种教育方式？”

大家好奇心泛滥，杨昭闵脸颊烧的通红，踢踢踏踏跑上楼啪的一声关上门把脸埋在被子里。

太丢人了！

_

S市光大广场，夏季赛总决赛SG战队对阵ZX战队，bo5决胜局。

鏖战五把，选手的精神都有些吃不消，杨昭闵发梢垂着细密的汗珠。

SG三人阵亡，只留下残血的双c，杨昭闵从来没觉得自己离冠军奖杯这么近过，一向少言的他这把游戏异常的活跃，甚至话语间都带了急切。

ZX剩下的三人血量也不健康但好歹有人数优势。

“上高地！上高地！他们只剩两个人了！”耳边是Careless近乎嘶哑的声音。

杨昭闵操纵手里角色上前准备收掉残血的Justice，被及时赶到的Starlight瞬间套盾，保持住血线的Justice配合中单瞬间反打，在防御塔下击杀血线不好又站位靠前的ZX三人。

“啊！ZX太急了啊！剩下三人血线都不好，应该回程补一波血线等下条大龙刷新啊！”

“怎么说？ZX的人来不及复活！SG剩下的两人能不能推掉基地！”

“在推基地了！点得很快啊！基地没了！”

杨昭闵捏住着鼠标，死死的睁着屏幕，黑色显示屏里己方水晶被一点点推掉，他近在咫尺的梦想也一点点磨灭。

队友沉默的瘫软在电竞椅上，奋斗一年为的就是站在那个荣耀舞台，而今天却又一次失之交臂。

辅助Careless小声说“对不起，我刚才指挥失误了，不应该那么急去推基地的。”

杨昭闵取下耳机摇摇头，声音干涩喑哑“怪我站位太靠前了。”

上单说“我的盾应该要给一秒的，不然小闵不会死。”

职业比赛就是这样，一个微小的失误都能引起蝴蝶效应，冠军只有一个，所有人都只能在成为冠军的道路上砥砺前行。

“我们恭喜SG战队拿下夏季赛总决赛冠军，也恭喜他们拿到世界赛门票！”

“同时我们也要感谢今天为我们带来这一场精彩对决的ZX战队，你们今天也很棒。”

伴随着解说激情澎湃的声音，林昭闵和SG战队五人一一握手，然后沉默的收拾外设包，隔着舞台很远的地方，颤颤巍巍举起来了一块巨大的闪烁灯牌，上面写着“ZX战队加油”。

杨昭闵能看见离主舞台近的几个粉丝捂脸痛哭，能看见冠军奖杯就在十步之外的距离熠熠生辉，能看见SG战队五人站在舞台向观众鞠躬，那也是他的梦想，他眼眶通红随着队友一起离开了舞台。

回到休息室，杨昭闵勉强笑了笑，休息室气氛一片沉重。

Duce知道这时候没必要说安慰的话，因为失败的失落是无法被慰藉的，也知道没必要责怪他们，因为他们心里一定比任何人都自责，因此他只是说“先休息两天，然后回基地训练，我们的路还有很远。”

一行人沉默的出了场馆，杨昭闵低着头，Careless撞了撞他的肩膀，林栖迟站在十步之外的地方，看来是一早就在等着了。

杨昭闵握着背包的手紧了紧，向队友和工作人员道别，也是时候回家看看了。

“后天见！”队友在车上冲他招了招手。

走近后，杨昭闵的手被紧紧牵住了，男人温热的双手仿佛能给他带来无尽力量，林栖迟没有问他今天的比赛，也没有安慰，只是问“回家住几天？”

“两天。”杨昭闵摸了摸肚子“我好饿。”

“回家给你做好吃的。”林栖迟笑着说。

路途遍布荆棘，也有花团锦簇，一代代人在这条道路上前行，有人陪伴，有人共进，他又有什么理由被小小挫折打败。

不过是从头再来罢了。

乌云密布有什么了不起，他总有一天会窥见天光。

END


End file.
